


Reciprocation

by DragonoftheMidwest



Series: A Bitch in Heat [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, exploring with sex toys, gets a little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: She sighed in pleasure beneath him, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss to get her wanting more. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, and he grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head with one hand. “Nope. Tonight, it’s my turn.”





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



Vilkas held himself above Isolde as he kissed her. They were in Vlindrel Hall, her house in Markarth. He didn't think he could ever get used to how obnoxiously wealthy she was. Then again, dragon slaying and world saving was a lucrative business that she had a monopoly on.

They hadn't had time to themselves since the last night in Riften, and he had never gotten the chance to repay her for the pleasure she had given him. They were in just their smalls, their armor made a trail from the front door to the bedroom.

She sighed in pleasure beneath him, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss to get her wanting more. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, and he grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head with one hand. “Nope. Tonight, it’s my turn.”

She looked at him, confused about his meaning. He kissed down the column of her throat, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and eliciting soft moans from her. “You gave me everything in Riften and asked for nothing in return. It’s my turn to pleasure you. You know the words?” Isolde nodded wordlessly, falling into the role reversal with ease. “Can I tie you up?” Another nod.

Vilkas got up from the bed and rummaged around in the bag that they had abandoned with their armor. He pulled out a dagger, leather strips, and the piece of cloth that she had used to blindfold him before. He set the dagger on the bedside table and climbed back on the bed and straddled her waist. Taking her wrists in one hand, and looping the leather cord around them with the other, he secured them together. “Is this good?”

“That’s good. Tight enough to restrain, loose enough to not cut off blood flow.” He could smell her excitement, and it made his cock twitch in his smalls.

Vilkas then reached for the blindfold and tied it around her head, making sure to smooth her thick hair out first to avoid tying it in with the knot. When the blindfold was secured, he kissed her tenderly. The smell of her arousal was permeating the air, and he reached down to squeeze himself. He bit his lip as he felt relief at the self applied pressure on his length.

She was a beautiful woman. Bronze skin, sun kissed hair, and warm brown eyes. Still short as an Imperial, but her curves were still the perfect size to him. Her strong legs led to a beautifully round backside and wide hips. Her waist dipped in from her hips, and her torso was muscled from years of training. Her breasts were a perfect handful for him, with nipples he could tease and suck on for days.

He began kissing her again, taking his time tasting her. The sense of urgency was still there, but it was bubbling under a need to savor and draw out her pleasure. His hands wandered, going to unravel her breast band. A satisfied groan left her when her breasts were free, and he was rewarded further with a moan when he massaged them gently. His thumb moved to her nipple, drawing circles around the areola and over the sensitive bud. Her hands trapped between them made things difficult, but being in control of their pleasure this time was worth it. He had the Dragonborn tied up and moaning underneath him.

But even if she wasn't Dragonborn, he really enjoyed making Isolde moan.

He brought his thumb up to her mouth, “Suck.” He gently commanded. She obeyed immediately, swirling her tongue around his digit before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Vilkas moaned, not being able to help imagining that it was his cock in her mouth and not his thumb. Maybe next time, he wanted her to be able to look up at him while she went down on him.

When his thumb was sufficiently wet with her saliva, he pulled it out of her mouth with a wet _pop._

He brought the wet thumb back to her breast and slid the digit around her nipple. She whimpered  and squirmed under him, brushing his cock through his smalls. He felt himself throb with need. He shook his head to clear it as he got off of her.

“Do you have any… supplies?  Like what we used in Riften?” Maybe he could use that heating stuff to give her a massage.

“Mmmm. Black chest under the bed. Key is in the drawer of the bedside table.” He continued stroking up and down her body with one hand as he reached into the drawer and pulled out an ebony key on a red ribbon. Vilkas got off the bed and kneeled to reach underneath. The chest came easily, and he unlocked it quickly. Clearly labeled jars and vials filled one side of it. Dragon’s tongue oil, Ice Wraith teeth, lavender oil, and various other concoctions that he wasn’t sure of the use. The other side of the chest was filled with.. What looked like dwemer machine components. Soul gems were peeking out of a velvet drawstring bag in the center of the box.

“Isolde, what are these?” He held up one that looked less complex. It was small, and had a slot that would fit one of the smaller soul gems.

“Oh! Those are toys. Specifically for bedroom use. The priestesses of Dibella use them a lot.”

“Oh.” was all he could manage. But he needn’t continue, because she wasn't done yet.

“The small one vibrates. You can use it on me and it will feel really good.”

“How do I-?”

“Put one of the soul gems in it.” He snatched one of the soul gems from the velvet bag. The translucent blue stone slid into the wide slot with a _click_ and the rose-gold metal began to vibrate in his hand. The vibrations were slightly audible, producing a low hum. Testing it out, he placed it against the head of his cock through his smalls. The effect was immediate. He groaned at the foreign stimulation. Before he got too carried away with the discovery, he pulled the soul gem out and placed it with the toy on the bedside table. He stripped out of his smalls and his ego swelled when he heard Isolde whimper in desire when they hit the floor. He resisted the urge to stroke himself, reminding himself that tonight was about Isolde’s pleasure, not his.

He grabbed the bottle of Dragon Tongue oil with one hand and used the other to gently roll Isolde over. Vilkas rolled Isolde over so that she was laying in her stomach with her arms stretched above her head. He admired her body as he poured the oil in his hands and rubbed it between his palms to activate the heat. Vilkas straddled his lover’s thighs and began rubbing his hands all over her back, wanting to get the heated effect all over before he focused on working the tension out of her. He wanted to have her boneless by the end of the night.

“Oh, Vilkas,” Isolde sighed as he worked the tension out of her muscles. She was under so much constant stress between dealing with the dragons and her many responsibilities across Skyrim, it was time somebody took care of her for a change. He worked his way down slowly, digging in deep circles where the muscles were knotted. Isolde was groaning and wriggling beneath him, brushing against his cock.

Once he finished with the small of her back, he turned around and straddled her waist. Pouring more oil onto his hands, he focused on her legs, feeling the strong muscles of her thighs and calves underneath her soft skin.  By the time he finished working her legs, she was limp beneath him.

He climbed off her, and rolled her back over so she was laying on her back. Isolde’s legs were slightly spread, and he could see that her smalls were damp. He inhaled through his nose, and could smell her desire permeating the air. Growling, he pulled her smalls off. Using them to wipe the rest of the oil off of his hands, first, he tossed the offending garment aside.

Vilkas pushed Isolde farther up the bed before laying on his belly with his face near her cunt. Her petals were glistening, and he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her to him. He dragged his tongue in one broad lick from the bottom of her entrance to her clit, before making a circle around the sensitive bud. Her hips instinctively bucked against his mouth and a high pitched gasp left her mouth.

Vilkas groaned at the sweet tangy-ness of Isolde as he continued to lick at her. He traced every bit of her flower with his tongue, holding her down so she wouldn't disrupt his path by moving her hips. He’d never heard her moan like she was now, desperate and wanting. Vilkas ground his hips against the bed, the friction easing his need just a little. Suddenly, her legs clamped around his head and her body tensed in his arms as she keened his name in a climax. He stopped his ministrations to let her ride it out.

When he was able to move again, he kissed the inside of Isolde’s thighs before nibbling his way back up her body. He paused at her breast, taking on nipple in his mouth and sucking while teasing the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Isolde’s breath was coming in short, high pitched gasps. “Vilkas, please-” she whined. He released her breast from his mouth and nipped at her throat.

“You need to be patient. I know what I’m doing.” His hand left her other breast and caressed her body, before resting at the curve of her waist.  Reaching for the nightstand, he grabbed the vibrator and snapped the soul gem into it. The hum of the toy filled the room and Vilkas could hear a sharp intake of breath from his partner. “Though, I’ve never used something like this before. I guess I’ll have to take my time and...explore with it.” He dragged the vibrating metal lightly across Isolde’s stomach, teasing her and making the Dragonborn shudder in anticipation. He traced patterns up and down her muscles, straying lower every once in awhile and making Isolde whine in frustration.  

Instead of using the vibrator on her clit as she likely wanted, he popped the metal in his mouth to wet it before dragging it around her nipple. She still moaned loudly, praising Divines and Daedra alike as he stimulated her nipple while kissing and nipping at her throat. He switched the toy to her other nipple, giving it similar treatment as he sat up. Once he was satisfied with how close she was, he moved the toy from her nipple to her clit and drew fast circles around the sensitive bud. Isolde screamed as her orgasm hit, shaking the house with the power of her Voice. Vilkas continued to use the toy to pleasure her, bringing Isolde to another climax just minutes after her second one. As she came down from her high, Vilkas put the toy back on the bedside table. Her chest was heaving, and her skin flushed under the blindfold and her tan. He grabbed the ebony dagger off the table and used it to cut her hands free. Tossing the dagger and leather cord aside, he gently removed her blindfold, pushing back the sweat soaked locks of hair that clung to her face. Instead of the pleasure haze he expected, he saw hunger in Isolde’s hazel eyes. Now that her hands were free, she took his face in them and kissed him fiercely.

“Thank you,” She whispered between kisses. “That was incredible. But I don’t think we’re done.” She emphasised her point by grinding her hips against his straining erection. “I need you inside me.”

Vilkas wasn’t going to deny her if she wanted him to take her. He reached down and guided his head to her entrance and pushed in with one strong thrust. She was hot, wet, and hugged his shaft perfectly. He wasted no time setting a brutal pace, pounding into her so hard, he was sure that he was leaving bruises on her thighs. Isolde didn’t seem to mind, as she was digging her nails into his back and chanting his name between high pitched moans. He was struggling to hold back much longer, and reached down to circle her clit with his thumb. Just a few heartbeats of the extra stimulation was enough to send her over the edge with a sob. Her legs around his waist kept him inside of her as he emptied into her. Vilkas rested his forehead against hers and panted with her.

“I love you.” he couldn’t stop the words. He had felt this way for a while, but hadn’t had a good opportunity to express his feelings to her.

“I love you, too, Vilkas.” She whispered back. “I have for a long time, now.” She tilted her head and kissed him tenderly.

Vilkas kissed Isolde back. He adjusted them so she was laying on his chest and pulled a blanket over them. As they fell asleep together, he felt lighter and happier than he ever had in his adult life.

**Author's Note:**

> N3kkra has been good about updating lately, so I'm rewarding her with more porn. 
> 
> Also I had some writer's block for The General and the Elder and needed to clear it. Writing Vilkas porn usually helps.


End file.
